The present disclosure relates generally to data communication.
Advertising is an important tool to sustain a healthy and growing economy. Many forms of advertising are employed everyday. Specifically, electronic advertisements associated with webpages, data communication, and various electronic media are viewed by users around the world. For example, a cellular (“cell”) phone, personal digital assistant (“PDA”), or computer user may enter a website or logon to a blog or communication service and receive several electronic advertisements.
However, in some systems, the electronic advertisements are not selected based on the user or the user device. For example, random advertisements associated with a website may be provided by an advertisement provider. Such random advertisements may not benefit from personal preferences of users.